Dreamscape
by spyder-m
Summary: Jaune Arc blurs the line between reality and fantasy when he, quite literally, sleeps with the girl of his dreams. Arkos.


A/N: I was listening to the episode of the RT podcast where they talk about lucid dreams recently. For some reason, it made me imagine Jaune having lucid dreams about Pyrrha. I shared a small snippet of this idea on Tumblr about a week ago and it was quite well received, so I decided to write a longer version.

It's rated M for explicit language and sexual content, so if for whatever reason that's not your cup of tea then you might want to check out another fic. I'm still not incredibly confident in writing lemon scenes, but hopefully this one turned out okay. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Dreamscape

It was an unforgettable sight that plagued his dreams, one that his mind would return to night after night, whether he wanted to or not. It was a vision of bright red hair trailing loosely over sweat-covered skin, of vibrant green eyes cloudy and unfocused, overwhelmed by an emotion he struggled to identify. It was wandering hands and curious lips, desperate pleas and hushed confessions stirring an aching need deep inside of him.

At first, he couldn't seem to move, couldn't look away or even open his mouth to speak her name. He was rendered speechless and immobile to the sight before him. All he could do was watch, wide-eyed and mesmerised.**  
**

Her body lay before him, stripped bare of her usual armour, exposing lithe, toned limbs and shapely curves that he had somehow overlooked before. He was confronted not with the body of a huntress-in-training, or an infamous athlete, but that of a young woman. Her face appeared lightly flushed and her expression coy, yet at the same time it was open, honest and unashamed.

Jaune was confused. Why was Pyrrha there before him? Naked, of all things, and looking at him in such an alluring way? He and Pyrrha were just team mates, friends even, but nothing more. No matter how much he may have desired it, there couldn't possibly be a scenario where anything more existed between them. This could not be happening. It was just... Too surreal.

That's when Jaune realised just how right he was. None of it was real. There was no way that fate would even consider entertaining the possibility of this situation. Nothing that he was seeing was actually happening, but rather, was something created by the deepest recesses of his own mind as he slept. A dream. This sudden clarity seemed to offer Jaune influence over all the he saw in this realm. When he found himself overcome by the desire to touch her, his hands reached out steadily, unburdened by the apprehension that was typical of him. His fingers scarred her flesh, tracing over her the smooth contours, relishing the feeling. It was a confidence he would only possess in his dreams, a place where there were no repercussions, where everything played out the way he hoped. Ren and Nora were both undisturbed by any noise they made, lying in a sleep so deep it would probably be more accurately described as a minor coma.

His name trickled from her lips, slowly, enchantingly, his body convulsing involuntarily at the sound. His mouth silenced her call, his lips caressing against his own in a manner he had often imagined.

He'd heard about lucid dreams before, but he couldn't recall exactly from where. Oddly enough, it wasn't until he'd learnt of the concept himself that he began to experience it first-hand. He had been nothing more than a mere spectator of his dreams in the past. He'd never had the ability to act upon or control any of the scenarios presented to him by his conscious. Early on, he wasn't able to get very far before waking, the excitement of being intimate with Pyrrha stirring him from sleep. Over time, and with a practice, however, he found himself able to maintain his calm, reminding himself consistently that he was merely dreaming. In the process Jaune was able to last longer within this subconscious realm.

As the dreams became more intense, Jaune found it a regular occurrence for him to wake in a cold-sweat, his lower anatomy twitching against his now uncomfortably tight pants; that is. Relieving himself in the shower was now also part of his daily ritual, as he lent his head back against the tiled wall, struggling to hold onto wisps of the images from the night before.

.

Jaune was tired. Damn tired. After a particularly excruciating training session with Pyrrha earlier that evening, his body wanted nothing more than to give out on him. He felt he'd been making good progress, despite still not being the most... graceful of fighters, and Pyrrha had not let his improvement go unnoticed either. He blushed lightly as he recalled the way his partner looked as they fought. Her hair dishevelled, sweat perspiring over the column of her neck from exertion, not dissimilar to how she had appeared in his dreams the night before, lying beneath him, breathing heavily, her face distorted as she mewled in pleasure. The recollection had made it difficult to concentrate during their fight, as he struggled to conceal himself stiffening against his jeans.

Jaune shock his head with a scowl, upset at himself for having such thoughts about his friend, especially after she had been going out her way to help him. He had really come to care for Pyrrha and didn't want to their relationship tainted by the perverse side of his imagination. Yet, as much as he loathed himself for it, it was almost inescapable. He was still a teenage male, susceptible to such obscene, testosterone fuelled fantasies.

Jaune remembered the way Pyrrha had looked when he had initially turned down her offer to help train him. The offer she had made to him so selflessly, wanting nothing more than to bring out the best from him. But he had been too stubborn, too determined to prove himself on his own merits. She had reached out for him and he had stepped away. Jaune couldn't bear the thought of seeing her like that again, so down and dejected, especially knowing he had been the one to cause it. Pyrrha was bright and cheerful, she saw the best in everyone.

He wanted nothing more than to express in words how she made him feel, how much he cared for her, but whenever he felt an opportunity arise, he faltered. Just like the hesitance he showed when noticing an opening in his opponent's form, or a chink in their armour, he second-guessed himself and missed the prime opportunity to act. If only he was more like one of his teammates. If only he had the openness and exuberance of someone like Nora, or even the calm confidence that Ren and Pyrrha possessed. But no, he had doubts and insecurities holding him back, preventing him from reaching the things he aspired to most.

If nothing else, he was happy to have Pyrrha as a friend. He wouldn't risk losing that for anything.

Stumbling into his team's dorm, Jaune dropped his sword and shield carelessly, before collapsing onto his bed without even bothering to get under the didn't even bother to remove the gear he been wearing during their spar. His chest plate was weighed heavily down against him, and his belt buckle dug into the flesh of his lower abdomen. He knew sleeping with his shoulder guards on could possibly strain his neck and his clothes felt sticky from his own perspiration but he didn't care. After blissfully accepting the comfort and warmth his crisp sheets offered, Jaune doubted he would have the willpower to get to his feet, let alone change.

His eyes drooped heavily. Relief washed over him in knowing that he wouldn't have to fight to keep them open any longer.

What felt like mere moments later; but for all he knew, could have been hours; his consciousness registered something. A familiar voice was uttering his name gently as a hand grasped at his shoulder, turning him. He was dreaming, he could tell. Just like any other night, as soon as he realised what he was experiencing was a product of his own consciousness, he was able to gain complete control over it.

Blinking, Jaune glanced over at Pyrrha, curiously, their eyes catching in the darkness. He flushed slightly, noticing the urgency with which she held his gaze, her hand still resting upon his shoulder. The gesture was simple, yet something so typical of Pyrrha. A strong, supportive grasp, yet one that was also calming and reassuring. Several seconds passed. Her captivating eyes remained penetrating him. Somehow he felt as though he was no longer in control of what was happening.

Her hand reaching up to rest at the back of his head. Pulling him closer, her lips captured his gently.

Jaune's eyes widened and his body stiffened, but reflexively his arms surrounded her, pulling her form closer and returning the kiss with just as much fervour. He felt her gasp against his mouth in response. Boldly, Jaune took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, the scenario having already played out in his head many times before.

This time it was... Slightly different, though. Usually, when he had these kind of his dreams, he was the one who sought Pyrrha out, not the other way around. Not to mention, his dreams had never been quite this intense before either. Not that he was complaining. His senses appeared stronger, almost. As if everything was enhanced. The scent of her hair, the feeling of her body against his own, the taste of her soft lips. It almost felt real.

Jaune fell back against the mattress, pulling Pyrrha down with him. His lips never straying from her own, his hands never removing themselves from their exploration of her body. The weight and the feeling of his partner against him was a welcome one.

Pyrrha was much more appropriately dressed for sleep, Jaune noted, admiring the thin nightgown that accentuated her long legs and the deep, full cleavage of her chest. Her hair was loose from its usual ponytail, surrounding her face, the colour contrasting against her bright eyes. He could feel her pulling at the pauldron on his shoulder, wanting to remove the barrier separating him from her.

Only then did he take a moment to pull his hands away from Pyrrha's skin, in order to help her in pulling the armour from his body. He untied the strap holding his pauldron in place, before moving to undo his chest plate. Jaune set the plates aside and began to impatiently tug his hoodie over his head, wanting to feel his naked skin melding against her own. Pyrrha giggled softly at the sight of him blindly trying to pull his head out through a sleeve, before moving to help pull off the jacket the rest of the way.

With the garment removed, Jaune could feel her hands, warm and firm, stroking soothing patterns over his upper body. Grinning mischievously as her lips descended lower, caressing against his neck, his pectoral, his abdomen, rendering his body almost completely limp and powerless beneath her ministrations. He could barely resist the urge to moan as she took his nipple between her teeth.

Jaune, in any other situation, would probably have felt too self-conscious and reluctant to reciprocate. Not having to deal with repercussions, however, he felt compelled to take things as far as possible. He wanted to evoke the same reactions from Pyrrha, to pleasure her, to elicit sensations from her she had never experienced before; even if it was just in his own mind. After all, while he didn't know much... anything really, about her romantic past, he liked to think that she was just as inexperienced to this as he was. They were both still only teenagers after all. This wasn't like the sparring sessions that he fumbled through clumsily, with Pyrrha's guidance. They were on equal footing. Boldly, Jaune sought to venture into new boundaries.

His fingers peeled delicately underneath the fabric at Pyrrha's thigh. She sucked breath in sharply through gritted teeth, as his hand grasped her, skirting mere, dangerous inches away from her nether took the reaction as encouragement and trailed his lips beneath her collarbone, kissing between her full breasts.

"J-Jaune," Pyrrha cried, his name spilling from her lips, her fingers gripping at his hair. He pulled away briefly to silence her with slow searing kisses, one after the other.

Jaune, for one of the first times in his relationship with Pyrrha, was happy to take the lead, guiding her through something new and unfamiliar. Slowly, Jaune's fingers took hold at the strap adorning her shoulder, but made no move to pull it away. Silently, his eyes searched hers, searching for any sign that she objected to him carrying on. She nodded, her lips curling bashfully, as he carefully removed the straps from her shoulders, exposing her to him completely. Jaune sucked in a breath at the sight. It was one that never grew old, no matter how many times he had envisioned it before.

Pyrrha's cheeks reddened and she smiled coyly, noticing how Jaune gazed at her so intently.

Jaune moved Pyrrha against the mattress beneath him, positioning himself directly above her. Tentatively, Jaune positioned himself above Pyrrha, sucking a harsh breath as the tip of his erection brushed experimentally against her folds. Pyrrha bit her lip, a strangled scream escaping her. Taking her response as a hint, Jaune lowered himself into her carefully.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was suddenly feeling nervous. Sure, they'never really progressed this far in one of his dreams before; it was difficult to hold onto conscious lucidity, to remain calm and in control during particularly exhilarating moments. The mere idea of becoming so _intimate _with Pyrrha scared and excited him. Even though he knew his imagined actions would hold no consequence, he couldn't help but realise how significantly and irreversibly it would change their relationship. It was a point at which there would be no turning back for them.

As warmth clenched around the most sensitive part of his body, Jaune groaned in pleasure, almost finding release immediately. He could his feel his heart rate increasing significantly, his muscle tensing as his body ached to reach its climax. Wanting desperately to hold on to this feeling, and to last long enough to satisfy Pyrrha,Jaune grit his teeth and tried to focus on anything else in the room, doing everything to prevent his dream scape from collapsing in on itself. He had to ignore the sound of Pyrrha's normally calm, regal voice cracking, the sight of her hair draping of her bare shoulders and breasts, her hips rocking against his own and her walls clenching mercilessly around him.

His body thrust in time with his partner's, as they began to pick up the pace; his every move complimenting her own. Pyrrha was arching upward, her moans breathless and ragged, as he drove in harder and faster. Sweat began to drip from the tips of Jaune's blonde bangs as they fell into his eyes. He gasped for breath, the familiar urge for release building in his lower anatomy. Never before had it been this overpowering.

Jaune wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He wanted to ask Pyrrha if she was close but could barely find his voice. A loud cry from her throat answered shortly, the convulsing of her inner walls around him. His muscles tensed as he spilled inside of her with a low grunt.

Jaune felt the strength drain from his body as he collapsed against Pyrrha, the exertion from holding out as long as possible finally getting to him. He was steadied by her toned arms, supporting him without difficulty. Jaune felt Pyrrha embrace him against her chest, her right hand stroking his hair soothingly, as he breathed in deeply. The vibration of her own rapid heart beat against him as it gradually slowed down provided Jaune with a relaxing melody. He remained content to lie with her that way for a few moments longer.

Eventually, Jaune turned to lie beside her, his eyes seeking out her face in the darkness. She smiled at him wordlessly, her hand cupping his cheek affectionately. His lips curled softly in return, as he leaned into her caress, feeling completely at peace.

It wasn't much longer before he slipped away once again.

.

Jaune groaned at the blare of his alarm clock pulling him from his slumber. He hit the snooze button emphatically on reflex, not even needing to open his eyes. Jaune wasn't normally much of a morning person; much like his other male teammate; yet today he actually felt quite refreshed. He wasn't sure if it was due to being particularly tired from the physical strain his body had gone through the day before, but last night, he had slept remarkably well.

Despite this, he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. He was just too comfortable and warm. Even more so than usual. It probably didn't help that his body was still aching from training yesterday. Deciding to put off getting up for another few minutes; he could afford to, his teammates would surely wake him up if he ran the risk of being late to class; Jaune pulled the sheets further around his neck.

And froze in realisation.

He couldn't recall getting under the covers last night. He'd been too tired and had decided to simply crash without changing. His armour and his shoes must have been removed as well, because he was certain he hadn't bothered with taking them off the night before. Normally this wouldn't have been a cause for concern. His teammates, after all, were caring enough. They could have just been looking out for him and making sure he slept comfortably. Jaune however, dismissed this, as he deduced upon further inspection that he was in fact completely naked.

That... certainly wasn't normal. Sure, there had been some particularly hot nights where he had shed his regular blue onsie in favour of some lighter pyjamas, but he'd never taken it this far before.

Confused, Jaune moved to sit up when he felt a weight against his shoulder, restricting him. A soft of murmur of protest followed as he something solid stirred against him. He barely choked back a high-pitched shriek in shock. It was the movement of another person's limbs tangled up in his own, an arm surrounding his waist, a head resting against the juncture between his arm and chest. His eyes fluttered open, apprehensively, immediately taking in the red tresses splayed out in stark contrast to the bed's white sheets.

Yep.

That was Pyrrha alright.

Pyrrha, who upon closer inspection looked like she was...

Jaune lifted the sheet covering them and quickly peaked underneath it.

...

Yep, she was definitely naked.

So, if Pyrrha was here, barring some fantastic coincidence, then everything that had happened between them the night before was definitely not a dream. It had been real.

_Oh._

_Shit._

_..._

Well, it certainly explained the tent that was currently pitched in between his legs.

Jaune's stomach lurched uncomfortably, suddenly feeling as though he were riding on an airship again. So he may as well pack his bags and leave Beacon now, right? On top of forging the papers to get in in the first place, he couldn't imagine the penalty would be anything lighter than expulsion for _fucking his own teammate in their co-ed dorm. _If nothing else Goodwitch was probably going to kill him. She had reacted badly enough when he and his teammates had started that food fight with Team RWBY... Although, to be fair, they did practically destroy the cafeteria.

Gingerly, Jaune pried Pyrrha's head from his shoulder and manoeuvred it directly onto a pillow, so as not to wake her. Sitting up, his hand swept through his dishevelled bed-head as he tried to comprehend exactly what was going on. He scanned the room once-over quickly, determining that it was all clear. Ren and Nora must have been up already, judging by the state of their beds, and were probably out getting breakfast... Or in the bathroom. Maybe they hadn't noticed him and Pyrrha? Ren was practically a zombie when he first woke up and Nora was probably too busy chattering. Had they seen them?

He didn't think there'd be any way he'd be able to wake Pyrrha up and explain himself without her freaking out, so his only option was to sneak out of the bed himself... But then how would he explain what Pyrrha was doing in his bed? Oh Remnant.

If he hadn't been preoccupied with freaking out over his inevitable expulsion from Beacon, he might have taken a moment to simply bask in the sleeping form of Pyrrha Nikos next to him. Even just a few fleeting seconds to study her, brush the hair from her face or some of the other, innocent things he had found himself wanting to do. Her was expression relaxed and serene, a content smile lighting up her face as she unconsciously cushioned herself more comfortably against his chest. Jaune couldn't help but revel in the burst of masculine pride he in felt knowing that it had been him and his actions that had put that expression on her face.

There was a part of Jaune that was absolutely terrified about Pyrrha waking up, dreading the conversation that they would have. What was he going to say to her? Jaune, despite what he liked to believe about himself, was far from smooth at the best of times. It was going to be awkward.

There was no denying that he was attracted to Pyrrha now. There was no way of explaining why he acted the way he did last night. Not to mention they had been so natural about it as well. As if them sleeping together was normal occurrence. He definitely wasn't going to bring up the fact that he'd been having regular, explicit dreams about his partner, yet he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings for her any longer either. If he did, it would cheapen everything that had taken place between them last night. It would seem like just a fling, and something he had only pursued because of Pyrrha's fame or looks, when nothing could be more further from the truth. He had really come to care for Pyrrha. This was a woman who had gone out of here way to help better him, not only as a warrior, but as a leader and as a man. She was someone who had resolved to fight tooth and nail in defending, along with the rest of his team. But the feelings he had could completely ruin their dynamic, as friends, as teammates.

Although, come to think of it, she'd actually been the one to initiate things between them. She had approached his bed, she had kissed him. He'd only reciprocated. Could she have feelings for him too? She'd certainly had more than enough opportunities last night to turn him down if she wasn't interested, yet she hadn't taken any of them.

He had just slept with Pyrrha, he shouldn't have been feeling worried. This should be the best day of his life! He should have been running up and down the halls of Beacon, praising Dust and high-fiving every person he encountered along the way. There were certainly a number of guys from his last school he would have loved to have called on his scroll and taunted incessantly. As Jaune pondered over whether or not he had maintained a list of scroll numbers of jerks who had picked on him his thoughts were interrupted by a distinct, nearby throat-clearing.

At that sound Jaune's body leapt into action, instinctively. With speed he wasn't aware he possessed, Jaune flattened himself against the bed and pulled the covers up over himself once more, hoping to preserve what little modesty he and Pyrrha had left. He lay against the mattress perfectly still, as if clinging to some naive hope that they somehow hadn't seen him.

Here he'd been beginning to think he could sneak out undetected. He must have forgotten that he was in an academy that trained hunters and huntresses, because there, standing before him, were his teammates.

_Shit_.

The day had only just begun, yet it was apparent that all the world was aligning to scheme against and completely fuck over Jaune Arc. Sighing in defeat, Jaune glanced over his shoulder hesitantly.

Nora was situated at the foot of his bed, her arms folded and lips creased in a smug grin. Ren's eyes had widened comically, before glancing at the far wall of their dorm, away from the sight of his naked, quite obviously post-coital friends. The expression was unusual for the stoic young man and didn't last long. Though it did not go unnoticed by Jaune, who had come to know Ren well in their time together as a team. Even the slightest lift of an eyebrow from Lie Ren spoke volumes of what he was thinking or feeling.

He'd just been found naked by two of his friends, wrapped up quite intimately with one of their _other_ good friends. Sure, there was a sheet separating them from... well, _him, b_ut that didn't make the situation any less awkward. Not to mention, now Nora knew. He couldn't imagine she would be keeping that piece of information to herself for too long. RWBY would probably know of this before they had their first class. He was never going to hear the end of it.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

All the while Pyrrha lay breathing softly, the smile adorning her face evident to how blissfully unaware she was of all that was happening. Dust, she really looked cute when she was sleeping.

"So," Nora smirked. "Still in bed, Jaune? Pyrrha must've really worn you out last night, huh?"

Man, how he wished this was all just a dream.

* * *

A/N: Talk about a Pyrrhic victory, am I right Jaune? *shot*

Yeah, I had a lot of fun writing this... In case you couldn't tell. This is all I have for now, but I don't think I'll mark it as complete just yet as I feel there may be room for more to this story. Nothing major, maybe just a follow-up chapter. Anyway, I'll see what you guys think first before deciding if it's warranted or not. Please R&R!


End file.
